


Let the Rain Pour

by katfish



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I can't tag things at 5 am, Peter Dances, based on tom holland's lip sync
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: Peter is forced to take a dance class and ends up dancing in front of the class.





	Let the Rain Pour

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough talk about the modern art that is Tom Holland's lip sync! I literally watch that video like twice a week and then wonder why Umbrella is stuck in my head. 
> 
> Things get wet ;) ha get it cause umbrellas and you use them when it rains and rain is wet.

It was one of the last days of the semester when Peter stared blankly at the paper in front of him.

 

**“MANDATORY ART CREDIT REQUIREMENT FOR NEXT SEMESTER!”**

 

Peter let out a quiet sigh, he had never been terrible at art, but he never had been great at it either. His eyes kept scanning the paper hoping for one of the options to jump out at him. Peter let out a final sigh as picked “intro to dance” Peter had always liked dancing and his newly acquired spider powers made him more flexible than ever before. He passed the paper to the person in front of him, and any thoughts he had about art classes left his mind as the slip of paper left his hand.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Peter’s winter break was on its final day as his phone buzzed, pulling his attention away from whatever pointless show he was watching on TV.

 

**“Schedule for Spring Semester”**

 

Peter’s eyes read through the email and he almost dropped his phone as he looked at his first class.

 

_“Intro to dance”_

 

“What had I gotten myself into?” “I am so fucked for tomorrow” Peter’s inner thoughts raced and he groaned, hoping that the class wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

An alarm violently sounded, disturbing Peter from his slumber. He slowly woke up adjusting to the world around him that as he hesitantly got out of bed to get dressed. Not really caring about his appearance, Peter threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a faded blue T-shirt. He quickly checked to make sure he had everything in his bag and headed downstairs to get breakfast.

 

Peter saw Tony standing by the coffee maker as the smell of coffee wafted through the air. Peter had a small smile crept on his face, being thankful that Tony was letting stay in the tower. He grabbed a plate, filled it with food, and sat down at the table. Tony also grabbed himself some food and sat down next to Peter.

 

“New semester, new classes huh kid.” Tony said nonchalantly. Peter let out some sort of muffled response and started to make his way to school.

 

Peter made his way into school and began to walk towards his locker, where Ned was waiting for him patiently.

 

“Hey Peter! What’s your schedule look like?” Ned said as he showed Peter his phone with his schedule on it. Peter handed his phone over as well, much to Ned’s delight. “Alright! We have integrated physics and organic chemistry together!” Ned gave Peter his phone back and the two boys began walking to their classes together. As the pair walked by the auditorium, Peter waved goodbye and walked into the dimly lit auditorium.

 

Once inside Peter sat in a chair closer to the back and set his backpack in the chair next to him. As the class was closer to starting, more and more people started filing in. Peter wasn’t really taking note of who was entering. His attention was snapped to the front of the room as the lights went on and a woman walked in.

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Kelly Sweeney and welcome to intro to dance!” her voice was exaggerated and filled with bravado in an old school broadway type of way. “Here's how this class will work, at the end of each week I will pick two students to challenge each other in a lip sync dance battle.” she continued, “You know as a way to get you guys off your feet and have some fun!” she chirped. “Now everyone write their names on a piece of paper and hand it to the front, This will also let me take attendance at the end of class.”

 

Peter scribbled his name down and ripped the sheet of paper out of his notebook and passed it forwards. Ms. Sweeney gathered up all pieces and placed them in a hat and started teaching about the origins of dance. Peter wasn’t really paying attention until the end of class when she picked two named out of the hat.

 

“The first student is Peter Parker!” She had a sing-song voice and Peter’s face went white.

 

“How was he supposed to perform some dance in front of-” Peter’s thoughts were cut off by Ms. Sweeney picking the next name out of the hat.

 

“Michelle Jones!” the sing-song voice of the teacher carried itself throughout the room. Peter’s eyes scanned the room looking for MJ, he didn’t even know that she was in this class.

 

“MJ” MJ said as she was making sure that the teacher knew her nickname. Ms. Sweeney nodded, taking note of her name.

 

“Peter and MJ make sure that you are prepared to dance on Friday.” The teacher said as she dismissed the class.

 

Peter saw MJ waiting for him by the door. “This is gonna be fun, huh Pete.” She said as she patted him on the back and walked in the opposite direction to make it to her next class.

 

A smile crept onto Peter’s face as he was a bit excited for Friday. He didn’t know if there was a prize for winning, but damn it he was gonna win. There was a spring in his step as he walked to his next class, which just so happened to be with Ned, who in fact was already saving him a seat. Peter began to tell his friend all about the dance and the two of them spent all of the class time brainstorming ideas.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Once the day was over Peter started to walk home. About five minutes into his walk it started to pour rain. While in any other circumstance this would sour his mood today it only served as a spark of inspiration. Peter began skipping his way down the streets, trying to preemptively plan the dance number in his head.

 

When Peter got to the entrance of the tower he was sopping wet, he quickly hurried into the elevator and pressed the button to the very top floor. The doors opened and Peter made a beeline to the bathroom to grab a towel and a pair of dry clothes. It seemed like Tony wasn’t home so Peter decided to head to the gym to properly plan out the musical number.

 

The brunette must've been in the gym for a couple hours since FRIDAY had to alert him that Tony had come home and was ready to work on some new suit upgrades. Peter quickly ran to greet Tony and meet him in the lab.

 

“Hey kid how was school today?” Tony greeted the young boy as he walked into the lab.

 

“School was good.” Peter quickly sat down and started to get to work. The room was silent as the two men quietly worked. The silence was broken as Peter started subconsciously hum _Singing in the Rain_ quietly. The song had gotten stuck in his head since it was the beginning of his dance. Tony definitely heard the humming but chose not to make any note of it. Hearing Peter hum brought a smile to the older man’s face and he knew that if he made a comment the younger boy would stop.

 

After working for a few hours the boys stopped and had dinner. The rest of the evening was nothing monumental, after dinner, they put on a movie and eventually Peter fell asleep on the couch.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**THURSDAY EVENING**

 

Tony had such a long day, meeting after meeting the billionaire hadn’t caught a break. Tony just wanted to go back to the tower and take a quick nap before the Avengers came to move into the tower. So when Tony finally exited the elevator onto the penthouse level of the tower, the last thing he was expecting to hear was Rihanna’s _Umbrella_ blasting through every speaker in the house. Confusion was written all over the man’s face, he searched every room in the house looking for Peter, knowing that he would be the source of the music.

 

“FRIDAY where’s Peter?” Tony questioned at the ceiling.

 

“Peter is currently in the gym. He appears to be practicing a dance routine.” FRIDAY replied.

 

That answer only seemed to create more questions so Tony went over to the gym and saw Peter in full costume that included a black wig, black spandex, heels, and a black umbrella doing a few spins and ending with a flip as the song ended.

 

Peter got up and went to turn off the song and have some water. When he saw Tony standing outside the color drained out of the younger man’s face. He quickly scurried out and greeted Tony. “Mis-Mis-Mister Stark, what uh what are you doing here?” Peter stammered out as he felt the heat of a thousand suns flood his face. He was very self-conscious about what Tony had just seen.

 

A subtle smirk came to Tony’s face as he saw how red the boy’s face had turned. He had also noticed that Peter only went back to calling him Mister Stark whenever he was extremely nervous or in this case embarrassed. “Those were some pretty sweet moves kid. How come you never told me you liked to dance?” Tony patted Peter on the back as he started to leave the gym area.

 

“I didn’t want you or the Avengers to judge me” Peter’s voice was soft and he followed Tony while scratching the back of his neck.

 

Tony gave a reassuring laugh “Embarrassing, come on kid I have seen pretty much all of the Avengers dance, and believe me you are one of the better ones I’ve seen.” A small giggle came out of Peter’s mouth as Tony continued “Clint dances like every dad at a barbecue, Steve’s moves are stuck in a whole other century, and uh, Natasha she’s a trained assassin which is really just like sexy murder dancing.” The two of them both laughed at Tony’s last remark.

 

“Mister Stark, some of the Avengers are here to begin moving in.” FRIDAY’s voice snapped the two of them out of the nice moment they were having.

 

“Thank you FRIDAY I’ll be there in just a minute.” Tony answered. “Go shower, so you have a reason not to move boxes.” The older man gestured over to the bathroom that they were currently approaching.

 

“Got it!” Peter chirped as he jogged into the bathroom.

 

After his shower, Peter went into the living room and saw everyone hanging out and eating dinner. “Don’t worry, we saved you some.” Steve’s voice was firm but warm as he handed Peter a box of Chinese food.

 

After everyone ate, they partook in a video game tournament which Peter somehow won. Then it was off to bed for the young boy since he had quite the morning waiting for him tomorrow.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**FRIDAY MORNING**

 

Peter shot up out of bed when his alarm went off, the boy was buzzing with excitement. He quickly checked his backpack to make sure he had everything he needed in order to beat MJ. Once everything was good to go, he went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Surprisingly, nobody else was awake, shrugging that thought aside Peter poured himself a large bowl of cereal and began eating as Steve walked in, his hair was dripping wet.

 

“Morning Peter! You have to come with me on a run sometime! Central Park is beautiful in the morning!” Steve excitedly asked.

 

Peter didn’t know how someone could be this energetic after running this early in the morning. “Wait did he just say, Central Park!? That has got to be at least three miles away from here! Note to self don’t ever go on a run with him.” Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by Steve sitting down next to him.

 

“Any plans for the weekend?” Steve asked, he was genuinely interested in the boy’s life but he was also asking it to get some noise besides chewing in the quiet room.

 

“Probably just relaxing, maybe I’ll hang out with Ned or something.” Peter said as he checked the checked the time on his phone, realizing that he should get going soon. The young boy cleared his plate and grabbed his bag as Steve waved him goodbye and he left for school.  

 

Peter hustled to school and saw that Ned like usual was waiting for him at his locker. “Dude you are never going to believe this but I know some kids in the drama club who are totally going to help you out!” Ned was super excited.

 

“Help me out how?” Peter stated quizzically.

 

“They are going to make it rain for you!” Ned’s eyes were beaming.

 

“Aw, dude that’s great!” Peter smiled, he was grateful to have a friend like Ned.

 

The two friends walked together, and Peter was a bit surprised when Ned joined him in the auditorium alongside him. “Um Ned, don’t you have class right now?” Peter wondered as Ned sat in the open seat next to him.

 

“Are you kidding me?! I am **not** missing you and MJ dance! Plus I’m just going to go to nurse after this and get a note from her, I’ll meet you after so we can go to chem together.” Ned grinned and Peter wasn’t surprised since this was something that Ned did often.

 

Eventually, the teacher walked in and she took attendance and pulled the names for next week's dance out of a hat, the names were kids that Peter didn’t really know or care about so he just brushed it off. She finished her lecture a bit early and announced that it was time for the dance.

 

“Oh and Peter, she’s good.” Ned called out to Peter as he was heading towards the stage, Peter had a feeling that the drama club was going to help MJ out too.  

 

“Good luck Pete, you’re going to need it” MJ winked at him as she left to go get dressed.

 

All of a sudden a golden light is shining down on the stage as Bruno Mars’ _24k Magic_ started to play. Peter moved to the side of the stage to get a better view of the action. He was impressed with the level of detail that she had put into her costume and even throwing fake money at him. After the song ended Peter and the teacher both congratulated MJ on how well she did and now it was time for Peter to get dressed.

 

Once he was backstage, Peter pulled the Rihanna outfit from his bag and quickly slipped it on. Next was the suit, which cost more than anything the boy has or will ever have. With a few minor adjustments Peter was ready to go on stage and now he was getting a little nervous about if he could change out of the suit fast enough, he hoped that all of his changing in and out of the Spiderman costume would help him.

 

Peter grabbed his umbrella and _Singing in the Rain_ starts to play, he does all the moves perfectly as he practiced and the rain coming down for the streetlight bit was a nice touch by the drama club. He quickly runs off to the side of the stage and gets out of the suit as fast as he can also while making sure it doesn’t get ruined.

 

The beat changes and Peter struts out and he takes a quick look over to MJ who is completely in awe of what is happening. Peter makes a point to dance on her at some point in the routine and has some fun with rain and sparks that were coming down. The song was coming to a close as Peter had just done a spin and was ready to do the flip, hoping that he doesn’t end up with a head injury from hitting the ground too hard. But everything went perfectly and he just ended up laying on the floor for a second to catch his breath.

 

Peter eventually got up and the entire class was congratulating him. Making it pretty apparent that he had won.

 

“Damn Pete you really killed it. There was a point where I just admitted defeat.” MJ laughed as she and Peter got changed and walked out of the class together.

 

They stood outside the nurse’s office to wait for Ned who was getting a “sick” pass. The three friends walked to their respective classes and Peter couldn’t have a better start to his Friday.  

  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly my writing does not compare with how beautifully Tom dances, if you haven't seen the video watch it. Or just watch it again you can never watch that video too many times. 
> 
> Like and comment if ya want. <3 Kate


End file.
